The Horn of Gondor, cloven in two
by Lord VonKoch
Summary: Narnia/LOTR Alternate. Hobbits are mysterious little creatures. Just when you think you everything there is to know, they do something that surprises you. What if Merry and Pippen fought, and tried to help Boromir as he fought the Uru-ki to save them? What if they found a horn to summon assistance after the horn of Gondor was cloven in two? The help was not what they expected.


He fought like a man possessed. His sword flew in a harmony of destructive beauty rarely witnessed. Fuel by passion, desire, shame and pride; the Captain of Gondor fought on. Leaves fell from the trees with little regard to the massive struggle as they swirled and finally came to rest on the ground. The air was filled with them, and their numbers were swelled as they lay on one on top the other at the base of the tall trees.

Another foul creature fell to the ground, just the latest of the dark ones to be slain. The line of bodies laying amongst the leaves stretched for yards. Steel rang upon steel and howls or range and pain joined the swirling leaf's in the air as they fell, with the body, to the ground.

They attacked with range and savagery; their big bulky muscles and dark armor towered at time over the lone man, and with every attack they were repulsed. Two Orcs threw themselves at the man, one to either side. He deftly took a step back, fainting high with his sword, and quickly brought it down low, striking the creature just above the knee as he rushed him. Blood sprayed from the wound the Uru-ki howled in pain and clutched at the partially severed limb. His partner threw his weight and momentum into a strike with his pronged shield, aimed at the head of the courageous man. He snarled with pleasure as his blow was sure to hit. Deftly, as though he sensed the blow coming, the man with the fair hair slipped his shoulder under the Uru-ki and using his momentum against him, flipped the monster over-head, landing on his head with a sharp snap or cracking bones and sinew. It was dead instantly.

The tall man breathed in and out heavily, as he mustered up to air to blow the horn once again. His foes were momentarily out of sight. He could hear more coming, and quickly. With a gust from his powerful lungs, he blew into the Horn of Gondor again, Three short bursts as before, to summon assistance. Boromir, the Captain of Gondor, its favorite Son, glanced behind him at the Hobbits. Merry and Pippen were hiding behind a fallen log, out of breath and obviously frightened. Boromir moved to them and ushered them backwards, away from the on-coming hord. Hord is what they were. He didn't know how many he had slain, or how many remained. He did know that they were unlike anything he had seen or fought before. Bigger, stronger and far more aggressive then the Orcs he has dealt with in and Around Osgiliath and Minas Tirinth. His arms and hands shook from exertion. His sword felt heavy and his breath came in ragged gasps. They were almost upon them again.

His words came in-between gasps _"Swords….. little ones…. Swords….. We cannot let them take you!"_

He only vaguely heard them draw their short swords as they spoke. He cut them off, breathing out heavily again

" _Back! Keep moving… back!"_

Before he could say another word, they were upon him. The dry and sharp clang of steel on steel and the wet _"thud"_ when muscle and bone were hit filled the air. A swing of an Uru-sword came far too close. He was slowing. The energy as being sapped from hi body. And yet, on they came. He swung and nicked the neck of one to his front; the thick black blood squirted from the perfectly placed cut and it fell to forest floor. Boromir grasped at his horn. Something was wrong. He spared a moment to glace down at the Horn of Gondor. It was split. Clove in two. The sword had indeed come too close. Now his comrades would not find them, and the Hobbits would be prisoners to the dark one; tortured and killed in his search for the one ring.

The one ring. Frodo. His actions came back in a rush of emotion and shame. Rage coursed through his veins at the thought of what he had done. The betrayal he had seen in his companions face burned in the minds eye of Boromir, Son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. He let slip a sigh, and his world was shattered as a sound he had never yet heard filled his ears and the sky. It had the sound _"_ _loud as thunder but far longer, cool and sweet as music over water, but strong enough to shake the woods."_ The woods stood still. Not a soul moved, to include the Uru-ki. They had all stopped in their tracks, gazing into the sky as if they were trying to find where the sound had come from. Taken aback, Boromir spun to look to the sound.

Merry was holding it in front of his face, gazing in awe and fear at the horn he held in his small hands. It was small, and made of some form of pure white wood, but shiny and carved as wood could not be. The Great sound had come from the month of a beautiful Lion's head, carved into the bell of the horn. It looked as though it could turn and roar on its own it was so real looking.

" _Where did you get that Merry?"_ The question came from his cousin Pippin. " _I don't really know- when we were hiding before we ran, it was under a fallen tree, so I nicked it before we ran."_

They were interrupted by a bellowing from the woods. It was loud and guttural, and foul sounding. It was the language of the orcs. Their commander had bellowed a command of some sort and they had started moving again. Having recovered from their shock, the vile creatures resumed their pursuit.

Peter and Susan were prepared. Aslan had already told them, and in some strange way he found it comforting. Almost. That happens though, when you talk to Aslan. He makes you feel like you are the most important person in the world, and all at the same time, small and like nothing. But you were always warm, feeling like warm honey flowed through your veins, and no matter what he told you, however sad, or disappointing it might be, it was alright, and you were loved. His life was changed after the first time he met Aslan, and it would never be the same again.

Susan had felt the same. Aslan had told them they were too old to return to Narnia. He didn't say why; all he had said is that it was time, and they needed to go back to "that other place." She looked at Peter, then at Aslan. Feeling very much like a little girl she asked him " _Will we ever see you again?"_

Aslan smiled. She felt warm and tingly all over. She grinned as he spoke _._

" _Of course you will my dear Suzan. I am Everywhere. I am here. I am in your "other place" and I am even the next place you are going, if you know where to look."_

Peter cocked his head to the side _. "The other place? And the next place? What does that mean?"_

Aslan smiled again _. "Edmund and Lucy. You know what you must do. Go back to the other place. Peter and Suzan will meet you there."_

Both younger Pevensie children nodded. They both grabbed fiercely to Aslan, as though they thought to never see him again. Edmund looked into his golden brown eyes _, "Might I go with them? Please? I don't want to go back to London without them."_

The large Lion laughed a low guttural laugh, sounding as only a lion could. " _They will meet you there Edmund. They have a different path then you and your sister. They can no longer come back to Narnia; they have a new world to go to."_

Ed walked to Suzan and gave her a hug, and shook Peter's hand. _"you take good care of Luce now."_ His answer was _"You know I will."_ They embraced as brothers sometimes do.

Lucy gave Aslan one more big hug as he spoke _again "I will miss you Lucy. You are the faith that can be found in all. Never give that away or forget what you believe"_ She nodded and ran into Suzan's arms, hugging as only sisters can. Peter lifted her into his arms and held her for a moment. The Pevensie children all held hands, and shared a look that held lifetimes of relations times spent together, and the younger Brother and Sister departed through the gate, back to "the other place."

As the rest of the Telemarines followed the two siblings through the doorway, Aslan walked with Peter, Suzan and Caspian.

" _There are people who still need your help young ones."_ He winked at the Brother and Sister, sharing the lifelong joke they had between them. They smiled and giggled like they really were young children as he continued.

" _The world you are needed in is much like this. It is a place that has great conflict, great pain and suffering, with a darkness that is threatening to envelop it. But there can be great joy and happiness, and you will meet a great number of people, a great number of Men Women and other creatures that will bring you joy and hope."_

He lowered his voice to almost a growl.

" _You will come across those too, who are very evil and want nothing more than to watch the world burn. You must fight them. In this Middle Earth you will learn lessons, lessons which all boys and girls must learn; Good and Evil are real. Life is hard and can be terrifying and dangerous. But you must trust that I would never send you somewhere where I knew you could not make it back and never put you into something you could not handle. You must trust in me as Lucy does."_

Asland turned _"Reepicheep. Here please."_ The Mouse came over, flamboyant hat in one hand and the other covering the hilt of the thin rapier on his hip. " _I would like it very much if you accompanied King Peter and Queen Lucy on their next quest."_

Reepicheep started, surprised at the request, as his earlier one to enter the portal was nixed. Then, recovering, bowed in an auspicious manner he was prone to using often _"My lord, it would be my honor to accompany his majasties on an errant quest. I owe you my tail, and well, my very life as it were. I am always game for another adventure."_

Aslan chucked again, moving away from his dark description of this new land. Peter looked to his sword, in the scabbard where he was to leave it in Narnia. " _Aslan, will we need that?"_

Aslan stopped and his head dropped slightly _"I fear you will need it right away, and Suzan, your arrows as well. You will both be needed very soon."_ He sat with them as they gathered their equipment. " _While you are there, you will be challenged children, perhaps as you never have been before. You will be challenged in all aspects of your life, to include your belief in me. They need you there; they will need your guidance and assistance, but be aware, this is no place for children. You will need to be brave, smart, and above all else; you must believe. And you will need these."_ A bag was produced and given to the children. " _These are great gems of this world- they were part of what created it, and you will possess two of them. You must not let anyone else take them, for they are of great power and value."_

Both Peter and Suzan took the bags looked inside them. What they saw was magical and beyond anything they, or anyone else may have ever seen. They both inhaled sharply, as their minds were struck with shock and awe at what they held in their hands. It was as though the gems they held were made of light itself. Both were about the size of their fists, one gold and one silver. They fairly pulsed with their own life force, and power surged through the children as they held onto the precious stones. A life energy sprang into the young man and women; the colors of the world were more vibrant. They felt the earth, the trees, the sea. They gazed to the sky and took in the light from the stars; in response their eyes glowed with the radiant colors of their stones- Peter glowed Gold and Suzan Silver. As that was happening, the Gems floated out of their hands and wrapped silver chains around their necks; the shrank slightly and stopped glowing. The glowing also stopped in their eyes and they looked around, as though it was their first time seeing the world.  
Aslan moved along side the children, looking pleased. He nuzzled them both as he finished with

" _When the time comes, you will know what to do with them. You must go now. Do not forget who you are, where you come from, or me. Take care of one another, and the Gems. I love you."_ With that, he breathed upon the children and the mouse, and the world went black.


End file.
